Hathaura siwan
☀'Hathaura Siwan' the name of the village 'Hathaura' comes from a story set in 1200-1850 A.D. during those days there was a plague disease and many people died. People thought that, if they keep some unusual name/alter name they would escape from disease and not have it fall upon them . so people started naming their babies names like Chhitani ,Bakuli,Chhedu,Pheku,raktu,Dhunmun,Madai,Karaila,Chirkut etc. the people were left their homes and far away from village to escape. some of them....wherever they felt safe. In another story runs that ,there were 2 brother, Rahmat Ullah & Izzat Ullah, from Malikan family who overthrew an army. The army came to attack them from Badaram during 1700 A.D Badaram Talukdar intended to take their land, or as a tax 25% or grain which produce yearly. People had supported these two brothers and they fought with the army .the army ran away without any achievements. Thus the Talukdar of Badaram never came again and the people used to say that the Hathaura village is "strong like a hammer".' In another story runs that, the One of the great zamindar of Hathaura Sheikh Zeyarat Hussain vs Jodhi koiri during 1870 A.D for an estate. The Jodhi and his army came to acquire the entire estate with arms and palani to acquire entire estate but the Zeyarat Hussain with other people of Hathaura fought with them . they ran away without possession of estate . In that fight some people injured from both side the case went in Calcutta high Court after the decree came in favor of Zeyarat Hussain the Jodhi was appealed in the Court of Malika Victoria, where decree also came in favors of Zeyarat Hussain . Hathaura is one of the famous village in Siwan district due to the Pehalwans and honesty. The 2011 census recorded a population of 8461; 4314 males and 4147 females , giving a gender-ratio of 961 compared to the state average of 918. There were 1456 children aged 0-6 and a literacy rate of 71.38 % compared the state average of 61.80 %. The village had no Scheduled Tribe population and 8.51% of the population were classified as Schedule Caste. Hathaura Siwan lies 113km from the state capital at Patna, 7km south of the district headquarters at Siwan and 3.5km from the nearest police station, Hussainganj, which has own post office . The village is administrated by a Gram panchayat led by an elected Head of the Village mukhiya or Sarpanch. hathaura is one of the famous village in siwan district due to the pehalwans and honesty. Hathaura is also a panchayat. which includes Dhankar. Parts of Hathaura village Badka tola where Yadav lives in majority. Chhotka tola where Yadav lives in majority. Hathaura mauza which has Muslim sheikh population is in majority. Zeyarat Nagar is also part of Hathaura village which is situated in east side of village. It given as great zamindar of Hathaura Sheikh Zeyarat Hussain son of Nadir ali and grand son of Paigambar bakhsh they have more than three hundred of bighas lands in Hathaura, Balli and other villages. he wakfed some land in Qabristan called Zeyarat Hussain Qabristan and center of mauza imam bara right now as constructed as a madrasa. Ghani Nagar situated in north side of mauza. This name is given as Abdul Ghani son of Walayat Hussain. Sirkatahi tola. There is yadav and harijan living Bawli tola also called bhawli tola after migration of pandit family from mauza they are living at Bawli tola. Notable personality of Hathaura Hafiz & Qari Moulana Bashir Ahmad.(RA) He founded the madarsa tahfizul Quran Hathaura in 1975. Noor Muhammad (chhedu miya) (RA) '''who i's the founder of Hathaura '''Jama masjid' in 1902 Haji Abu Muhammad .(RA) '''who is founded the Eidgaah of Hathaura.' '''Mufti Rehmatullah .(RA)' Moulana Zafar imam .(RA) Hafiz & Qari Anishur Rahman .(RA) Abdul Rauf Miya .(RA) Dr Amzad Rahi (London) Dr Nafish Ahmad(USA) Md idrish .(RA) CID British India Rais Ahmad Siddiqui (Managing Director in AL Yamama Group(Riyadh) (Lives in Canada) Tanweer Siddiqui Ceo at anoud co.(NY USA ) Dildar ahmad asiddiqui.(RA) Jahangir Khalifa.(RA) Shawwal Khalifa.(RA), ' Ismail Khalifa.(RA) ,' Raja Khalifa.(RA), ' Zahoor Khalifa.(RA)' Chhakku khalifa.(RA) Mukhtar Ahmad.(RA) Advocate Rafique Ahmad.(RA) '''''Religious Places in Hathaura Madarsa Tahfizul Qura'n Jama Masjid Hathaura The Holy shrines of Jaan Shaheed Baba (RA) 'The Holy Shrines of Shah Bade (RA)'retrieved from wikipedia Referances taken from history of hathaura/Harihans retrieved from Wikipedia History of Hathaura/Harihans